


Dear Regina

by berrysck



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 11:31:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12556464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berrysck/pseuds/berrysck
Summary: It’s been two years since we let go of each other.





	Dear Regina

# A letter. 

Dear Regina,  
It’s been two years since we let go of each other. 

I thought about writing to you before, but the time didn’t feel right.  
It felt too soon.  
I’m not gonna lie and say I’m unhappy, because I’m not. But I’m not whole either. One day Maleficent said I was going to have a hole inside of my heart that was never going to be filled, and she was right, you know? But that’s fine, I learned how to live with this. 

Of course sometimes the pain is maddening and all I want is to have you, or Henry, or even the Charmings around. Yes, you read it right. We spent so much time around the two idiots that I grew used to them.

And I think that’s how life - or my life, specifically - works. Always letting people go, isn’t? _Always._

But this is not about me. No, it’s about you.

Ever since you gave me a part of you, I’ve been carrying you with me.  
This would be pretty much obvious, only if something wasn’t different.  
And something _is_ different.  
I can feel you.

Not much, but I still can.

Sometimes when I’m about to fall asleep, I feel my heart clenching and suddenly I have this intense urge to cry, so I know you’re crying. Sometimes my heart relaxes, so I know Henry found you. Sometimes it beats fast, so I know you called her just to listen to her voice.

Yes, I know about her.

When we were together, I tried to fight you. I tried to suppress the feeling, I tried to make you forget it, but I couldn’t. Until one day I realized there was no use in trying to stop you. We were the same after all, and you know how stubborn we can be.

The thing is: there was a time when even I accepted the feeling, so why can’t you?

When I was about to leave, things worked out because you learned to love who you are, and we both know you love her more than you love yourself.

I know she must be married by now, but she isn’t happy. With him, she could never be. And I know how hard it is for you to watch it. I know all you wanted was to finally be with her and live as the family you always wish for.

Regina, if even I was able to be with the person I love, why can’t you?  
Emma Swan always did her best to keep you safe, and now it’s time for payback. It’s time for you to save her, otherwise it’ll end up killing you both.

You need to tell her.  
You need to open her eyes, you need to open her heart.

She’s been wearing a blindfold and living a lie for way too long. Don’t you think you need to be fair and bring the truth to light?

She’s good. She’s too good. She’s the light itself, and he doesn’t deserve her.

For a while, I thought you didn’t too, but it changed in the moment you did the hardest thing you could have ever done: you gave me up. And this single act made you worthy of everything.

You spent your entire life hating yourself for the choices you’ve made, but I know you hated yourself even more for the ones you haven’t. I know you never felt good enough, and I know you always _wanted_ to be.

And now, my dear, now you are. Now you’re more than enough.  
So fight for it. Fight for her. Fight for your true love.

Don’t smile and pretend you’re happy when your heart is about to explode for seeing her throwing her life away.                          
Don’t wait until it’s too late.

Regina, I found my happy ending, and so did you.

You found friends, you found our son, you found the woman you love.  
You found a family. 

So go, embrace it and allow yourself to finally be completely happy. You need this, and so do I - it’s getting _really_ hard to breathe every time she’s around you.

Please, set her free. Set you both. And never let go of the story you’ve built together.

With all the love you taught me to feel,

_The Evil Queen._

 


End file.
